User blog:JD4SURVIVOR/JD4's Art Competition - Episode 3
Cast ChiChiJD4.png|Chichithemonkey JdisbaeJD4.png|JDisbae Jdlover12JD4.png|JDLover12 MatusmatiJD4.png|Matusmati MikeyRocksJD4.png|MikeyRocks33 Mrmn1JD4.png|Mrmn1 OzcarLiamzJD4.png|Ozcar Liamz ZodiacGiraffeJD4.png|ZodiacGiraffe CosmicPoppyEliminatedJD4.png|Cosmic Poppy (Eliminated in Episode 2) CastawayElimJD4Art.png|XXCastawayXx (Eliminated in Episode 1) Hello once again contestants, thanks for waiting for me to do this! Last time, we said goodbye to Cosmic Poppy, after no submission. Points *Points can be used to buy several things such as: **An avatar change in your avatar for 10 points. **A grade boost which boosts your grade for that round for 50 points. Let's say you have a B. This will up your grade 2 times, giving you an A- **A grade decrease which chooses an enemy to decrease a grade for 65 points. Let's say someone has an A+, with this, it will lower to a B+. **An automatic elimination for 100 points. However, this may be hard to achieve, but if you're that good, congrats. Challenge For today's challenge, I decided to give you 72 hours because I for one have midterms and I need more time to update. Plus, it gives you guys some extra time, so that's good. I want you to create another square, but you have a choice to create a solo, duet, trio, quartet, or a sixlet dance (that's a word, right)? The song is a personal favorite of mind, a song known as Treasure by Bruno Mars. Create another square for any song. Then, compile three songs into a old gen 2016/2017, JD2015, or JD2014 menu, and I want to see how your effects work. Each part (the square, the other square, and the menu) counts at 1/3 of your overall grade. The menu has to be your own, mostly custom, but you can use elements from other menus. I will not provide you with help :p You have 72 hours as I said, ready, set, go! Results and Double Elimination Unfortunately, Mikey has decided not to compete anymore. Thus, he is out of the competition and thus, he will be replaced by Danial6492000. Thanks for playing and Welcome Danial! However, this doesn't mean I'm wasting an elimination round. Two eliminations tonight, however, it's really only one since it's going from 8 to 7 to 8 to 7 again. Critiques MikeyRocks33 Forfit. Ozcar Liamz Yas girl yas! I really think this is your best work so far for this competition. It looks like a JD2016 menu for old gen, but you added your own colors and your own originality which I love. However, I think it's a little empty only because of how there are no fades for songs that are in the previous/next row. Otherwise, good work! I really love the theme. Chichithemonkey The dancers are really great, no complaints, except where's the color? Your menu... I didn't really think you showed your best work. It looks exactly like a copy of the JD2015 menu, and I specifically said originality. Matusmati The dancers you made really fit the theme! I love the look of Treasure with a disco vibe, and the Baby Don't Lie square is perfection. Your menu, I love it. It looks like something out of your Uruguay game, which I give props for, and the JD2016 look is spot on. JDisbae The squares you made, I like the dancers for Treasure and Make Me. The backgrounds are a little lacking but are great nonetheless. Your menu is as you said, made from scratch, and I give you props for that. You gave me 7 different photos that you made, and that's dedication, I'm giving you 5 points automatically for that because it shows me you tried a lot to win. JDlover12 The dancers you used, I Like OJ and Treasure, I think you need to erase the sides better and don't make the skin so transparent. The menu is off, and unoriginal since it's a JD2016 menu with your own songs. And you even cropped the sides. Definitely not your best work. Mrmn1 Where do I begin... the squares, I believe that you need to use my method. Your the only one left that doesn't change the skin color transparency, and I can tell that by a long shot. The menu, a copy of JD2016's like JDLover12's, your squares, not the best, but has themes. Overall, this just wasn't great. ZodiacGiraffe I don't think you really read the instructions. I asked for fanmade squares in a menu. You gave me one fanmade square, which is pretty good. However, I asked for two, and either the one from last week or an original song. You gave me an original song, a mashup, and one fanmade square with a plain background. This is really disappointing, because your work was outstanding last week, and the week before. Elimination I'm so sorry, but I am going to send home... ... ... ... Mrmn1. Thank you so much for playing, and I'm sorry to see you go. Podium In first place, congratulations to Matusmati! In second place, Ozcar Liamz, and in third place we have JDisbae. New Points Category:Blog posts